Une mission, des fous, un coca sans bulles !
by Mlle Mistinguette
Summary: Petit mot de l'autrice ; Bienvenue à toi, petite brebis égaré dans le topic des fanfic' , suis moi ! Je vais te guidé au-delà d'une cascade de chocolat et de montagnes de caramel ! * * /SBAF/ L'auteur de cette fanfiction n'est plus disponible pour le moment, sa conscience vous souhaite néanmoins de passer un agréable moment ! '


; Game Begin « … LE GEEK : Le boss l'avait repéré dès son admission au lycée Sweet Amoris. Il s'était procuré tous les papiers dont il avait besoin et s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. En effet, Armin avait beau être un No Life de première, il était avant tout un génie de l'informatique comme on en voyait un dans toute une génération. Un Einstein des adresses I.P, un Picasso dans l'art de détourner tout le matériel électronique, un Victor Hugo lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire ce que l'on pourrait voir comme du charabia informatique. Un pur génie que le Pentagone aurait jalousé, et ca le boss l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait vu.

L'ESPIONNE : Elle le savait, cette petite aux cheveux couleur neige le savait. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui est venue voir le boss, pour entrer à son service. Personne n'osait l'approcher, mais elle, elle l'avait fait, sans peur quelconque, sans sourciller, sans trembler. Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il l'avait acceptée. Lors de son « entretien », il avait vu que cette petite avait tout le cran et l'intelligence nécessaires pour être la meilleure espionne au monde. Sang froid, dynamisme, et surtout un don incroyable pour le mensonge. En y repensant, le boss lui-même a été surpris lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Toute sa vie était en fait un mensonge et forcément, Rosalya pouvait devenir une espionne de renom.

LE SNIPER : A le voir comme ca, entrain d'écrire sur son calepin, on pourrait tout à fait le croire innocent. Que les gens se trompaient, et lourdement, sur son compte. Il avait été le premier à rejoindre le boss. Ce dernier avait toujours voulu qu'il vienne auprès de lui car ses talents au tir l'impressionnaient. Sa vigilance, sa rapidité, sa dextérité. Son feelling avec les armes -du petit pistolet jusqu'au AK 47- en avait fait l'un des bras droits du boss. Mais surtout, c'est son insensibilité qui frappe. Une proie dans la cible, un ordre du boss et c'en est fini. Lysandre ne devait pas posséder de cœur. La seule chose qu'il avait était cette incomparable force dans le regard, regard asymétrique car ses yeux étaient de couleur opposée: doré brun pour la lueur infime d'humanité qu'il avait contre vert émeraude, froid tel les glaces éternelles. Lysandre. Ce sniper de haut rang se faisait appeler ainsi.

LE SURDOUÉ : Aucun problème n'était insoluble pour lui. Le simple fait de lui donner une énigme digne d'un gamin le rendait frustré. Les professeurs Layton ? Ils les avait déjà faits, à 6 ans, 15 fois. Un plan de bâtiment sans issues, une banque trop bien surveillée, un coffre avec un code à 8 chiffres ? Rien ne pouvait l'effrayer car il pouvait tout résoudre, tout retrouver, tout penser. Nathaniel, le surdoué, le génie pur, le cerveau du groupe. Le boss voulait le garder sous son emprise totale et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Pas tellement compliqué en fin de compte... Il lui a promis que des énigmes de son rang l'attendaient s'il le suivait, ce qui n'était absolument pas un mensonge, et il a juré de rester à ses côtés. Chemise propre, boutonnée, et cravate bien serrée, personne ne se doutait de ses véritables capacités.

LA BRUTE : Le plus dur à approcher et le plus efficace aux combats, c'était bien lui. Boxe, karaté, aïkido, lutte, judo, self-défense, kick boxing, kung Fu, et même le sumo. Plus aucun art martial n'avait de secret pour lui. Son allure de rebelle rock était plus une couverture qu'autre chose, en fin de compte. Impossible à cerner, impossible de gagner contre lui, des années d'expérience au combat au corps à corps avaient fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu: le garde du corps du boss. Il fermait son cœur à toutes formes d'amour ou d'amitié. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il aime travailler avec le sniper… "Aucune attache" a été son mot d'ordre jusqu'à ce que le boss découvre son talent et le prenne à ses côtés. Incroyablement fort, même si son corps de le montre pas, mais pas pour autant dénué d'intelligence. Sous sa chevelure rouge, Castiel en avait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer...

LE CAMELEON : Cheveux roux, yeux bleu, tout était faux, tout était trafiqué. Elle pouvait revêtir n'importe quel habit, homme, femme, enfant. Elle pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui, même le président, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Mais ce qui reste le plus impressionnant chez elle, c'est qu'elle pouvait disparaître en un battement de cils, sans rien laisser, rien bouger, rien transparaître, tel un caméléon. Toujours cachée, dissimulée dans le décor, on ne la voit pas, voire peut. Imperceptible et intouchable, c'est ce que le boss voulait. Il la voulait. Il l'a eue. Iris, celle que l'on ne voit pas, celle qu'on ne remarque pas, celle qui se fond dans la masse, celle dont le boss voulait les talents.

LE TRAQUEUR : Une peau noire qui se fondait dans la nuit, seuls ses yeux brillaient tel un chat ou plutôt telle une panthère. Agilité hors du commun, une course rapide, acrobaties spectaculaires, un équilibre parfait. Dans les opérations à haut risque, -elles étaient toujours à haut risque- il devenait leur joker, leur as et leur fauve. Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, ayant la délicatesse d'un félin, sa silhouette élancée lui permettait d'affronter et d'éviter tous les obstacles. Pour lui, tout n'était qu'un jeu, un simple jeu et rien d'autre, un simple prétexte. Un jeu où en un instant tout pourrait s'arrêter pour lui, pour eux, pour le boss. Dajan, le chat, la panthère sauvage , le joker , le traqueur. Chacun d'entre eux était un pion sur l'échiquier, un garde, une sentinelle aux ordres d'une seule personne. Parce-que pour chacun d'eux, ce Lucky Seven, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, un jeu où le Game Over pouvait être fatal à tout instant du jour et de la nuit. … »

-Alors, comment vous la trouvez, cette intro' ?

-Dajan…, c'est…

-C'est pourave !

-C'est génial, oui !

-Les mecs… Sérieusement… De toute façon, ce qu'on fait doit rester secret alors à quoi ca peut bien servir ?


End file.
